


The Observer Effect [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Exhibitionism, Exposure, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Paperwork, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos suspects, deep down, that this is a crucial aspect of the town's strangeness, the way that people and objects change while watching, while being watched; that he could know everything about Night Vale if he could just know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Observer Effect [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Observer Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912061) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



[Listen or download on Soundcloud. (42:58, 41.6 MB)](https://soundcloud.com/code_switch/the-observer-effect)

Thank you to thingswithwings for having a blanket permission policy! 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Intro and outro music from "Who's That Creepin'" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, because my sense of humor is far less mature than this fic rating.


End file.
